


Time Out

by breakums



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, For the Love of Shadow Weaver, FtLoSW, Glimmer needs bleach for her eyes, Making Out, Time-out, casta tried to break into sw’s garden it did not end well, dumb lesbians, they are locked in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakums/pseuds/breakums
Summary: Glimmer experiments with new ways to try and punish troublemakers. Now she needs bleach for her eyes.
Relationships: Castaspella & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Time Out

**Author's Note:**

> it is 11:17pm idk where I got this idea but I am LIVING off of it rn so :)

“You two are in time-out until I say otherwise!” The newly appointed Queen said as she shoved the door to the closet closed and locked it.

“Was that really necessary Glimmer?” A worried Adora asked as they walked out of the spare room.

“Yes. Very much so. I cannot stand hearing them argue all day.” Glimmer groaned.

-

“Soooo...” Castaspella droned, “What’s up?”

“Shush.”

Casta scoffed, exaggerating her reaction by holding a hand up to her mouth. “How dare you!” The woman laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

Shadow Weaver facepalmed, the clinking of her mask sounding. Bright Moon’s architectural design was good, except for the one closet that Glimmer just had to trap them in.

It was tiny. Terribly tiny.

“I told you not to touch my daisies, Casta.”

“You know, I really thought of you as a rock-hard emotionless woman who only thirsts for power, but seeing you get mad over flowers is hilarious.” Castaspella giggled. “I should sneak into your garden more often.”

“Do not.”

Her giggles erupted into laughter, and soon enough Castaspella was sliding down the wall of the closet onto the floor. 

“I have some of your daisies here, Miss Weaver.”

“Please, never call me that again.” Shadow Weaver said as she joined Castaspella on the floor. She didn’t know what else to do, and she didn’t want to make it more awkward than it already was.

“I’ll give you your dumb flowers,” Casta said with a grin. “Only if you do me a favor.”

Shadow Weaver sighed, “What favor?”

“Take off your mask, I want to see your face.”

Castaspella immediately noticed Shadow Weaver’s masked eyes widen. She knew it would play off as a funny joke, the woman would never do something like reveal her face just for a few flowers.

“Fine.”

“Wh-what?” Castaspella asked in awe. “No way.”

“Yes way.” Shadow Weaver brought a hand up to the mask, with a quick clink, it slid off, revealing a heavily scarred face, a cleft lip, and dark green eyes that pierced.

Setting the mask on the ground, the woman sighed. “Are you enjoying what you see?”

Castaspella couldn’t respond. It wasn’t that she was disgusted, she wasn’t disgusted at all. She was just... surprised.

“Why do you wear a mask?”

“Look at me. Take a very long look at me. Your answer is right here.” Shadow Weaver said as she ran a finger over the scars.

“I-...” Castaspella felt lost. She didn’t expect to get this far. “I think you’re beautiful.”

For the first time, Castaspella got to see Shadow Weaver make a real expression. Shock. Mouth agape, eyes wide. It made her want to laugh and cry at the same time.

“Here are your flowers,” Castaspella sighed longingly as she handed the daisies to the woman in front of her. “If you don’t mind, I have something else for you.”

“Like what?”

“Like this.”

Castaspella wasted no time gathering all her force and smashing her lips onto Shadow Weaver’s, and soon enough, Shadow Weaver returned the same force back. 

“I think I like you...” Casta sighed out in between kisses.

Shadow Weaver didn’t respond, she just hummed out a quick “uh-huh,” but also sighed out a, “I get we’re making out right now - but can you please not crush my flowers?”

-

“I think it’s time to let them out Glimmer...” Adora said as the Queen paced back and forward outside the spare room.

“How do we know they’ve learned their lesson?” Glimmer stressed. “What if they just keep arguing?”

“We’ll never know unless we try?”

“Whatever, if it works I’m deeming this a valid new punishment for troublemakers.” 

Out of all the scenarios Glimmer had been making up in fear about what she would see when she opened the closet door, none of them matched seeing her aunt, Casta, and her friend’s adoptive mother, Shadow Weaver, making out on the floor of the closet.

“I- we can explain!” Casta looked up at Glimmer with terribly smudged lipstick.

“You don’t have to, Aunt Casta,” Glimmer said with the most fake smile on her face. “I’m going to go ask Adora to bonk me on the head with her sword, you two have fun!”

Both Castaspella and Shadow Weaver looked at each other with confused looks before going back to kissing. Oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> Glimmer is me after I accidentally go on She Ra R34 page. I still have flashbacks.


End file.
